supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Skorpion und der Frosch
Der Skorpion und der Frosch ist die achte Episode der dreizehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DER GROßE RAUB - Mit dem Gefühl, dass ihnen langsam die Möglichkeiten ausgehen, beschließen Sam und Dean für einen Dämon namens Barthamus zu arbeiten und ihm seine mysteriöse Truhe zurückzuholen. Im Austausch wird ihnen ein Lokalisierungszauber angeboten, mit welchem die Winchesters Jack aufspüren wollen. Handlung Cambridge, England Eine Frau nutzt den Trubel bei der Schließung des Cambridge Museums, um in den Mitarbeiterbereich zu gelangen. Sie findet unter einigen Unterlagen schließlich was sie sucht. Als sie von einem Wachmann überrascht wird, stellt sich heraus, dass sie ein Dämon ist. Sie nimmt von dem Wächter besitz und kann so mit den gesuchten Dokumenten entkommen. Der Dämon trifft sich schließlich mit einem Kreuzungsdämon namens Barthamus und übergibt ihm die Dokumente. Als er nach seiner Belohnung fragt, ersticht Barthamus ihn mit einem Engelsschwert. Im Bunker ist Dean gerade dabei seine Waffe zu reinigen, als Sam hereinkommt. Er hat mit Castiel gesprochen. Es gibt keine Neuigkeiten bezüglich Jack oder Ketch. Deans Handy klingelt. Es ist jemand, der weiß, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem Nephilim sind und meint, er hätte etwas was ihnen nützlich sein könnte. Die Winchesters vermuten, dass sie es mit einem Dämon zu tun haben und vereinbaren ein Treffen in einem nahegelegenen Diner. Auf dem Weg dorthin untermauert Dean, dass man Dämonen nicht trauen könnte und er sich nach der Sache mit Crowley geschworen habe, nie wieder mit einem zusammen zu arbeiten. Im Diner treffen sie Barthamus, der ihnen erklärt, dass er Crowleys Nachfolger als König der Kreuzungsdämonen ist. Er versucht sich bei Dean beliebt zu machen und bietet ihm Kuchen an. Außerdem gibt er ihnen zu verstehen, dass er im Besitz eines Zaubers sei mit dem man Nephilims aufspüren kann. Diesen würde er ihnen überlassen, wenn sie im Gegenzug bei der Lösung eines Problems helfen. Dean lehnt sofort ab. Aber Bart überlässt Sam einen Teil des Zaubers zur Verifizierung. Wieder im Bunker findet Sam heraus, dass an dem Zauber tatsächlich etwas dran ist. Auch wenn Dean davon ausgeht, dass es nicht gut gehen wird, willigen sie schließlich ein Bart zu helfen, da sie keine andere Chance sehen. Bart und zwei Leute warten bereits auf sie. Er versichert seinen beiden anderen Helfern, dass die Winchesters kommen werden. Die Brüder treffen ein und Bart stellt alle einander vor. Für den Auftrag hat er bereits eine Frau namens Smash als Safeknackerin und Grab, einen Dämon, der alle übernatürlichen Sicherheitsbarrieren austricksen kann, engagiert. Dean wird klar, dass Bart einen Diebstahl plant. Bart klärt sie über das Ziel auf. Es ist Luther Shrike, der in Besitz einer Kiste ist, welche sich in einem Safe befindet, der nur durch Blut eines Mannes zu öffnen ist, der in der Hölle war und wieder zurückgekehrt ist. Dafür benötigt er die Winchesters. Als Sam wissen will was in der Kiste ist, droht Bart den Zauber Asmodeus zu überlassen. Die Brüder treten kurz zur Seite, um sich zu entscheiden. Beide sind der Meinung, dass sie mitmachen werden, aber bei der erstbesten Möglichkeit wollen sie Bart töten. Sie gehen zurück zu den anderen, um mit den Planungen zu beginnen. In der Zwischenzeit wird Luther von einem von Asmodeus Dämonen vor Barts Absichten gewarnt. Asmodeus wünscht von Luther informiert zu werden, wenn Bart auftaucht. Luther macht einen Exorzismus und gibt dem schwindenden Dämon mit auf den Weg, dass er von niemandem Befehle annimmt. Der Impala fährt bei Luther vor. Sam sitzt am Steuer und schleust Dean und Smash so auf das Grundstück. Als Ablenkungsmanöver gibt Sam vor, Luther Rubys Messer als altes Familienerbstück verkaufen zu wollen. Während er mit Luther redet, beschwören Smash und Dean Grab herauf. Während sie auf das Erscheinen des Dämons warten, kommen Dean und Smash ins Gespräch. Es wundert ihn, dass sie für einen Dämon arbeitet. Als Grab erscheint benutzt er Deans Blut, um den Safe aufzuspüren. Dabei wird Dean zur Wünschelrute. Es zieht ihn magisch in die Richtung des Safes. Sie erreichen schließlich einen Schutzkeller. Smash öffnet den Eingang und sie gehen hinein. Aber Grab folgt ihnen nicht. Während Sam und Luther verhandeln, gibt Luther zu verstehen, dass er weiß, dass Sam nur eine Ablenkung ist. Allerdings hält er Sam für einen Dämon. Es kommt zum Kampf. Sam sticht auf Luther ein, doch dieser erklärt, dass er auf seinem Grundstück unsterblich ist. Er schlägt Sam nieder und geht los, um den Diebstahl zu verhindern. Am Safe angekommen, fordert dieser ein weiteres Opfer von Dean, der nur widerstrebend seine Hand in den Mund einer Statue schiebt. Plötzlich schließt der Mund sich um sein Handgelenk und etwas piekst in seinen Finger. Die Tür öffnet sich. Als Smash eintritt, wird sie in letzter Sekunde von Dean vor einem tödlichen Pfeil bewahrt. Es war nicht die Safetür, sondern nur die Tür, zu dem Raum in dem sich der Safe befindet. Sie müssen den Weg bis zum Safe in einem bestimmten Muster überwinden. In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Luther den Luftschutzkeller und tötet Grab, bevor er den anderen beiden zu Safe folgt. Als er sie auf frischer Tat erwischt, kann sich Smash an ihm vorbei mogeln und fliehen. Dean schießt auf ihn, doch es zeigt keine Wirkung. Plötzlich taucht Sam auf und teilt Dean mit, dass Luther unsterblich ist. Dean gelingt es ihn niederzuschlagen. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, weigert er sich ihnen zu verraten, welchen Weg sie nehmen müssen, um an die Kiste zu gelangen. Sam hat eine Idee und so fesseln sie Luther an einen Stuhl und platzieren ihn auf einem Rollbrett, das sie dann den Weg bis zu Kiste entlangrollen lassen. Dabei treffen die Pfeile auf Luther. Doch nun stehen sie dem Problem gegenüber, dass der Safe noch immer geöffnet werden muss. Smash taucht wieder auf. Bart hatte sie auf ihrer Flucht abgefangen und wieder zurückgeschickt. Die Brüder finden heraus, dass sie mit Bart einen Deal hat und bieten ihr an, ihr da heraus zu helfen. Doch sie lehnt ab, da sie sich um sich selbst kümmern könnte. Als sie schließlich in den Besitz der Kiste kommen, stellen sie fest, dass Luther sich befreien konnte. Als sie mit dem Impala davon fahren wollen, fahrt Luther in einem roten Pickup vor ihnen auf und verfolgt sie. Dabei versucht er sie abzudrängen, doch Dean kann ihn mit seinem fahrerischen Können auf Abstand halten. Sam schießt und trifft einen Reifen des Pickups. Beide Wagen kommen zum stehen und die Brüder steigen aus, um Luther zu stellen. Dieser erzählt ihnen, dass er einst Bart seine Seele verkauft habe, damit dieser seinen kranken Sohn retten würde. Er hat die Krankheit dann zwar besiegt, ist dann aber ein paar Jahre später ertrunken. In der Kiste sind Barts Knochen an die Luther gekommen ist, um sich seine Unsterblichkeit zu erzwingen und der Hölle zu entgehen. Plötzlich taucht Bart auf und enthauptet Luther, der nun, da er sich nicht mehr auf seinem Grundstück befindet, stirbt. Er gratuliert allen zum erfolgreichen Ausgang ihres Unternehmens und bietet den Brüdern den fehlenden Teil des Zaubers an. Doch nachdem sie nun die Hintergründe kennen, weigern sie sich Bart die Knochen zu überlassen. Bart schnappt sich Smash und droht sie zu töten. Die Brüder tauschen sie gegen Smashs Leben ein und lassen die Kiste zu Boden. Smash soll sie für Bart holen. Dean signalisiert ihr, in die Kiste zu schauen und sie entdeckt, dass Dean ein Feuerzeug hinein geschmuggelt hat. Sie entzündet Barts Knochen. Der Dämon verbrennt, aber leider mit ihm auch der Rest des Zaubers. Nachdem die Brüder Smash beim nächsten Busbahnhof zurück gelassen haben, kehren sie zurück zum Bunker. Dean öffnet ein Bier für sie beide und erkundigt sich nach Sams Befinden. Sam gibt zu, dass er nicht in Ordnung ist. Er mache sich Sorgen um Jack und nun haben sie die einzige Möglichkeit verloren, ihn zu finden. Dean versichert ihm, dass sie schon einen Weg finden werden, denn das würden sie immer tun. Sam ist erleichtert über Deans wiedergewonnene Hoffnung und die beiden stoßen an. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Barthamus *Alice *Grab *Luther Shrike *König Salomon (nur erwähnt) *Königin von Saba (nur erwähnt) Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen Musik keine Musik vorhanden Trivia Bei einer Szene, wo nur Dean Winchester und Luther Shrike im Keller zu sehen sind, machte Dean eine Game of Thrones-Anspielung. Dabei war der Schauspieler von Luther, Richard Brake bei der Serie ebenfalls aktiv und das in der Rolle des Nachtkönigs. Galerie Promo Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-13-photos-75.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-56.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-46.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-36.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-26.jpg supernatural-season-13-photos-115.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 13 Kategorie:Unvollständig